Cellular phones or smartphones equipped with camera modules for capturing subjects and storing the captured subjects as images or video have been developed. In general, a camera module may include a lens, an image sensor module, and a voice coil motor (VCM) for adjusting the distance between the lens and the image sensor module.
In the case of a camera module mounted in a small electronic product such as a smartphone, the camera module may frequently receive shocks during use, and may be shaken minutely due to, for example, shaking of the user's hand. In consideration of this, development of technology in which a hand tremor compensation device is additionally provided to the camera module has recently been required.